


Day Twenty-Eight

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine teaching Castiel how to tango.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty-Eight

“I do not understand the point of this.”

You roll your eyes, watching Derek Hough and his partner swing effortlessly into a lift. “It’s a dance competition. It’s just for fun. plus, Dancing is good exercise.”

“I would not know. I have never danced,” Cas says, eyeing the dancers on screen. “Nor am I familiar with this particular style.”

“You don’t know how to tango?”

He shakes his head. “Do you?”

“It’s one of my favorite dances. I love it. I could teach you sometime. But not right now. The judges are going to tell the dancer what they thought.”

“Why?”

You groan internally.

X X X X X X

“Alright, so we’re going to start with the standard dance position,” you say. “You may want to ditch the trench coat.”

The library tables are pushed up against the shelves and Cas reluctantly lays his coat on one of them. He rolls his sleeves up, a habit likely ingrained in his vessel itself.

“The standard position, typically known as ‘closed dance position’, is the go-to for almost every dance,” you explain, pulling him to the center of the floor. “It’s the foundation on which a dance is built, if you ask me. We take hands.” You place your right hand in his left. “Now, your other hand is going to go on my upper back, just under my shoulder blades.” He obediently places his hand in the correct position. “Good. My hand is going to go on your shoulder.” you take up the pose, arching your back properly. His elbows are drifting down a little. “No, elbows up.”

“This is not as easy as it looks,” Cas proclaims, lifting his elbows.

“No, it’s not. Don’t let your elbows fall. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to teach you the basic tango step. Ready?”

“I suppose.”

You chuckle. “It’s not hard. More experienced dancers count the steps, but we’re going to start with something else since you’re a beginning. Just mirror what I do.”

You step closer, practically molding your bodies together, and begin to move. Cas hesitantly moves with you as you work your way through a series of the simple tango basic.

“Slow, slow, quick-quick, slow,” you say in lieu of counting. “Sat it with me. Slow, slow, quick-quick, slow.”

“Slow, slow, quick-quick, slow,” he says, brow furrowed in concentration. “This is not too bad.”

“No, not at all.”

From the basic, you move to the progressive rocks, the quarter turn, the promenade and then the corte. Cas has an expression of intense concentration throughout the entire session and it only increases when you finally turn on music. The song you choose is OneRepublic’s  _Apologize_ , because it has a slower rhythm and is easier for a beginner.

Dean pokes his head in once, scoffing at you taste in music. Sam peeks in a couple times, clearly curious, but not enough to join you. Not that you mind.

Once Cas grows more comfortable with the moves, he begins to really get into the spirit of the dance. You’d forgotten how intense his gaze can get. Being able to return it? That’s something else all together.

As you dance and teach and dance some more, the outside world seems to melt away. Cas is a natural, easily picking up on moves it took you weeks to learn, longer to master. After a few hours, he’s swinging you up into a graceful lift, landing you on his shoulder.

You laugh, smiling down at him. “Well, Mr. Angel of the Lord,” you say. “I think you can now say you know how to tango.”

He grins. “What other dances can you teach me?”

“Oh, lots. But I’m going to need a break. You may not need to, but I am merely human.”

He gently sets you down. “You are more than merely human. But we can take a break.”  


End file.
